Dimensions Apart
by AliceHEARTSHatter
Summary: Based on Leen-chan's quiz "TMNT 2012 Dimension Alpha." Basically my girl, Alex, is dragged to the TMNT Dimension where she lives with the guys and goes on lots of adventures with them. She quickly learns she has powers and her turtle crush is turning into love. Where do her powers come from? If given the chance will she return to her dimension? Does her love have a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**[CH.1: Enter A New Dimension Part 1]**

It was a normal cool breeze, full moon, starry night, in the middle of spring in the swears of New York City for the turtles as they trained with Splinter, their father and teacher, along with Casey and April. All of them happily spar with Splinter as the referee. That is until Donnie's computer starts sounding an alarm and flashing a bright red light.

"What's up with your computer, Donnie?" Leonardo, the blue masked turtle with the two Katana swords as his weapon, looks confused as Donnie runs over to the computer.

"It's an alarm to let us know the Kraang are up to something." Donatello, the purple masked turtle with the bow staff as his weapon, checks the computer for the directions.

"Ah ya~ boy! It's ninja~ time!" Michelangelo, the orange masked and youngest turtle with nunchucks as his weapon, cheers happily.

"Now we'll get some action." Raphael, the red masked turtle with Sai's as his weapon, smirks eagerly with a fire in his eyes.

"I wonder what their up to." April, a fifteen year old orange haired girl with a fan as her weapon, puts her and to her chin as she goes into deep thought.

"Who cares red? We're finally going to kick some tin can butt." Casey, a fifteen year old black haired boy with sports gear as his weapons, clenches his hockey stick with a giant grin on his face as he pulls down his creepy golly mask.

Later on topside as they jump from rooftop to rooftop they quickly make it to their destination and overlook it as they hide in the shadows made by the dim moonlight. There are a lot of Kraangbots walking around, prepping the portal to do what they want.

"What are they doing?" Leo whispers peeking over the edge of the roof.

"Whatever it is, it's nothing good." Raph tosses his Sai up and down in his right hand as Casey sits next to him retapes the bottom of his hockey stick.

"Wow, look at all that gadgetry they have." Donnie whispers to himself happily, earning him a few 'Are-you-serious' looks from his brothers and Casey.

"What an egghead." Casey mumbles to himself with a chuckle.

"What did you say?!" Donnie turns and glares at Casey. Casey was going to repeat himself when April shouts a glare his way shutting him up.

"Now's not the time Donnie." April sighs and then pulls out a pair of binoculars from her bag handing them to him.

"Hey Leo, after this can we get pizza?" Mikey asks with begging puppy-dog eyes.

"Not now Mikey, we have a job to do!" Leo face palms then lectures Mikey, who starts to pout. Sighing at his youngest brother a bit Leo, the leader of the group, turns to Donnie, the scientist of the group. "Is anything happening yet Donnie?" he asks Donnie, who is watching the rooftops with binoculars.

"Nope, nothing yet, I-Oh, wait a minute..." Donnie answers shocking his brothers.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asks wanting to know what's going on.

"Take a look at this Leo." Donnie hands him the binoculars. Looking through them Leo's eyes widen.

"This isn't good..." Leo hands the binoculars back to Donnie.

"Why? What's up Leo?" Raph and Casey ask raising an 'eyebrow' in curiosity.

"Tell me too. I don't want to be left out," Mikey whines and pouts childishly then gets hit on the back of his head by Raph. "Hey, that hurt!" Mikey rubs the back of his head as he stares at Raph.

"Stop sayin' stupid things." Raph tells Mikey , who starts to pout more, while Casey laughs silently. Leo and April turn to them with a serious expression telling them, 'Shut up.'

"The Kraang are opening the portal. We move now." Leo pulls out his Katanas. With that the gang goes on the move, jumping to the rooftop going on the attack. As they get to the rooftop with the portal it opens.

At the same time in a different dimension in a town called Boston, a girl, Alex, sits down to eat dinner with her family in the living room. Alex is around fifteen years old with beautiful brown hair that falls straight to the end of her neck and friendly blue eyes. She has a loving family including a mother, father, and a five years younger brother, Tim. They all sit at the table happily talking about their days to one another.

"And how was your day, Al?" her mom asks smiling gently as she sips her tea.

"Great! I got a B on my Japanese test!" Alex tells her happily, making her mom and her laugh slightly.

"And what about your track teams race, Al?" her dad asks. Alex looks at him with a blank face.

"Come on dad, it's track was there any doubt I'd win?" Alex gives a slightly playful laugh holding her hands up in a "V" for victory symbol. Her dad shrugs with a small grin and goes back to eating.

After dinner Alex goes back to her room, which is decorated with all Japanese and TMNT 2012. She quickly flips on the light, turns on her laptop, and plugs in her headphones as she lays on her bed on her stomach with her legs up and entangled. Not feeling like changing she brushes her hair behind her ears and happily watches the newest episode of TMNT 2012. She watches as the gang is taken over by mad pizza and Mikey looks for a way to save them.

She watches with amazement as she sips some Grape Pop while also nibbling, like a mouse, some Pokey. She's so absorbed in the show that she doesn't even notice a bright-pink and glowing triangle appear in the corner of her room. After the episode ends she takes off her headphones and turns to the odd glowing and flouting triangle.

'Wow, that looks like the Kraangs...' Alex thinks as she walks over to it and sticks her hand through it seeing her hand vanish inside.

"Wow! Amazing! But what's it doing here?" Alex pulls her hand out in amazement and then looks curiously. Just then she hears voice come through the glowing portal and the voices were very familiar.

"Leo did you see..."

"What was that?!"

"Dude! That was an arm!"

"Yeah Mikey! We all saw it!"

"Why an arm?"

"The ones known as the turtles along with those known as Casey and April most be destroyed. So those known as the turtles along with those know as Casey and April cannot ruin the plan that the ones known as Kraang have planned."

Hearing this Alex slowly backs away from the portal, like it can sense her movements and attack, as she thinks 'HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS THE TURTLES' with wide eyes. Before she could really react to this unthinkable situation she felt an icy cold, metallic, robot hand on her shoulder trying to pull her through the portal.

"What is the..?! Let me go!" Alex screams struggling to break free, with no success.

"Dude, did you hear that?!"

"That sounded like a girl."

"Who cares?! Let's just kick some Kraang tin butts!"

'Wow, that's just so~ Raph.' Alex thinks stopping her movements for a secant with a deadpanned face as she gives a sigh. Alex stops just long enough for the Kraang to yank her into their world and holds her tightly in their robot hands with her back against their freezing metallic bodies as she faces the turtles.

"Kraang has found the one known as Alex Moore, who is needed for the plan the Kraang has planned." Kraang mutters close to her ears.

"Let me go you tin headed idiotic bastards!" Alex struggles again kicking and hollering.

"Dudes did she...?" Mikey points to the portal after knocking a head off a Kraangbot.

"She came from the portal?" April throws her fan taking the heads off five more Kraangbots.

"But... she couldn't... I mean it's... it's not possible!" Donnie spins his staff taking out a few more Kraangbots.

"Yeah well she did Egghead!" Casey sends a Kraangbot head flying with his baseball bat.

"What the hell do the Kraang want with her?! She's just a girl!" Raph throws his Sais and takes out more Kraangbots.

"Don't know, but she clearly doesn't want to be with them. Guys, save her!" Leo points the tip of one of his Katana's at Alex.

"Kraang will keep the one known as Alex for the plan that the ones known as Kraang have planned."

"Oh for the love of-!" Alex elbows the pink and squishy Kraang dead center of the face with all her might sending the pink thing flying and shutting down the robot freeing her. Alex drops to the ground on her hands and knees as the bot falls the other way.

"You okay?" April runs over to Alex and helps her up.

"Yeah, thanks." Alex replies as she brushes the dirt off her jeans.

"No problem, just stay here. It'll be over soon. Okay?" April smiles and then goes back to fighting.

Just then Alex turns around to see another Kraangbot. Before she could say anything the robot gripped her throat tightly as he dangles her off the edge of the rooftop. Alex cringes while struggling to breathe and squirming in the Kraangbot's grip.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Leo cuts the head off another Kraangbot.

"If those known as turtles have plans to take the one known as Alex then the ones known as Kraang as no need for the one known as Alex for the plan Kraang has planned." Kraang turns its head to Leo and then releases Alex causing her to fall at an alarming rate back first.

"NO!" Leo jumps cutting off the head of the last Kraangbot and dives for Alex.

Alex screams and closes her eyes tightly not wanting to see the ground get closer. But then instead of pavement she felt two arms catch her princess style. She felt the coolness of the skin and six fingers holding her oh so gently yet still strong. Alex slowly opens her eyes to see... deep and mysterious ocean-blue eyes surrounded by a dark-blue mask. She relies it's Leo as she stares up at his face while they seem to be flying in the pale moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Enter a New Dimension Part 2]**

Alex slowly opened her eyes to see... deep and mysteries ocean-blue eyes surrounded by a bark blue mask. She relies it's Leo as she stares up at his face while they seem to be flying in the pale moonlight.

'Wow. How many times have I had this dream? Dream? Right I have to be dreaming. Don't I? But... my neck hurts where the Kraang grabbed and I can feel his cool skin.' Alex thinks as she stares up at him with dreamy eyes and then confusion.

"Um... hey there." Leo says shyly snapping Alex out of her daze.

"Hey," Alex gives him a little smile as she looks at the ground below them. "Thanks for saving me." she smiles widely with her eyes closed.

"N-no problem... um..." Leo smiles back shyly with a slight blush under his mask at her as they land on a near by fire escape.

"Alex. My names Alex." she giggles with her hand by her mouth as she stares up into his eyes.

"My names Leonardo or Leo for short." he gently puts her down.

"Leo huh? I like it." Alex smiles warmly at him with her hands behind her back.

"T-Thanks. I like yours too. It's pretty." Leo stammers as he rubs his neck sheepishly with a slight blush on his cheeks while he looks to the side and then back at her.

'Why isn't she screaming? Everyone yells or faints when they first meet us.' Leo thinks as he stares at the smiling Alex.

'If this IS a dream. I don't want to wake up yet.' Alex smiles at Leo as she gets lost in his deep ocean-blue eyes. It's almost like they have a tide of their own pulling her in deeper and deeper.

"Leo! You two okay?!" Donnie shouts through cuffed hands from another rooftop.

"Yeah, we're good!" Leo replies. "What about you guys?!" he looks concerned and nervous as he waits for a reply.

"We're all good!" April holds up two thumbs up. Leo sighs with relief and seems to relax with this news. "Come over here, okay?!" April motions for him to come.

"Got it!" Leo replies with a nod. "Coming?" He holds out a hand for Alex with a friendly smile. Alex smiles back and takes his hand. Leo quickly wraps her up in his arms again And  
jumps to the roof where the other were.

A few minutes after being saved they all were back on a roof that was close to the one with the portal on it. Alex watches as they go back and forth about her coming through the portal and WHY the Kraang want her.

"I'm telling you, that's not right!" Donnie shouts at the others as they all stand in a circle chatting away.

"Then YOU explain why they took her, Mr. Egghead!" Casey snarks with his arms crossed. April just sighs in disbelief at their childishness as Casey and Donnie glare at one another. As they all continued their agreeing Alex stood quietly listening, until she so the portal closing.

'Oh SHIT! Don't close yet! Please wait!' Alex makes a mad dash for the portal. She jumps to the next rooftop, where the portal is, but misses and is able to hold on to the edge of the roof long enough to see the last bit of the portal vanish in a 'pop' like a bobble. After seeing that, Alex's grip fails her and she falls hard on to the fire escape landing on her ankle with a loud 'CRACK.'

"Well... I guess now I know... I'm NOT dreaming." Alex mumbles as she gently touches her now bleeding and throbbing ankle.

Meanwhile back on the other rooftop, the gang are still arguing over their different ideas about Alex and the Kraang. None of them have noticed she's gone and truthfully they are getting off the original topic.

"ENOUGH!" April yells in a commanding manner as she stomps her foot down. "We're getting nowhere! Why don't we just ask h... where is she?" she turns to see Alex is gone. They all look around for any sign of her.

"There she is Dudes!" Mikey points to the stumbling Alex on the fire escape. Alex is trying to stand up again, with no luck.

"Looks like she's hurt." Donnie points out concerned.

"I'll get her. You guys head down to the alley." Leo jumps off to the fire escape as the gang heads down. Meanwhile Alex is trying to stand up with her hurt ankle, but having no luck, every time her ankle so much as brushed something she would fall in pain again.

"Come one Alex, you do th-." Alex starts standing again, but falls forward, to close to the edge of the fire escape.

"Hey there, take it easy." Leo grabs Alex's hand and pulls her up against his chest.

"Hehe, you saved me again... sorry." Alex gives a forced smile as she looks up at him.

"Listen... I get you want to go home, but you're hurt. So let us take care of you first, okay?" Leo looks at her with concern as he sees the browning bruises where the Kraang grabbed her neck and her bleeding ankle. Alex nods in exceptions and wraps her hands around Leo's neck so he can bring her down to the others.

After a few minutes of being carried princess style Alex found herself with the gang in a small alleyway and inside the 'Shell Razor.' Leo gently sits her in one of the chairs and Donnie starts giving her a quick look over. While he is doing that the others watch and look at Alex with curiosity.

"How does it look, Don?" April asks concerned.

"Well... her throat is okay, bruised, but no extreme damage. As for her ankle, I can't tell here. It needs to be looked at properly." Donnie stands up as he gives his findings.

"No prob Egghead. April and I can just take her to a hospital." Casey smiles at Alex and gives a wink to her. April and Alex roll their eyes at this.

"That won't work Casey." April sighs.

"Why?" Casey looks confused.

"Think about puck skull," Donnie taps his own head. "How are you going to explain her injuries? And what about when they ask for her parents contact info?" he explains with Casey pouting in a corner. The other all look at her deep in thought of what to do.

"We're going to have to bring her to the lair. I'm sure Sensei will understand," Leo looks at the others for approval. They all nod in agreement. "But first... we should probably intrados ourselves." he glances at the other to see who wants to go first.

"I'll start," April steps forward pointing to herself. "Hey there, I'm April." she smiles gently at Alex.

"The names Casey, Casey Jones." he winks trying to make himself look cool. The others, aside from Mikey, do a face palm.

"Yo dudette! I'm Michelangelo or better known as Mikey!" he cheers with a wide smile across his face.

"I-I'm Donatello, b-but you can call me Don or Donnie." he stutters shyly with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I'm Raphael or Raph."

"Then there's me. I'm Leonardo, but everyone calls me Leo."

"Hey, I'm Alex but my friends call me Al. Nice to meet you." she waves to them in her seat.

After a few minutes more of talking they were off on the road. Alex watched through one of the windows as the sun was just beginning to peek above the houses. The site of the sparkling city took her breathe away. She watched until they turn into an alleyway and head down a secret ramp to the swears. After a few more minutes they finally stop and everyone starts getting out of the van. Leo picks Alex up again and sits her down on the couch as Donnie heads to his lab to look for a first aid kit.

"I know it's not much, but..." Leo starts as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Are you kidding me? This place is amazing." Alex looks around wide eyed with a fan girl smile. The others look at and then each other as they shrug their shoulders. Then Donnie comes back with a doctor bag and a first aid kit.

"This is going to hurt a bit. But bare with it, okay?" Donnie gently takes hold of Alex's ankle. Alex nods and Donnie starts to check it over as Alex flinches with pain from time to time.

"How is it Donnie?" April asks looking worried.

"Well... good news is it's not broken. Bad news is that it's a pretty bad sprain." he sighs as he packs up the doctor bag and starts getting what's needed from the first aid kit.

"So I guess I'm not going anywhere for a while, huh?" Alex asks as Donnie carefully wrapping her ankle.

"Sorry. I wouldn't try moving for at least two weeks." Donnie slowly shakes his head.

"Not like I can get home right now anyway." Alex laughs a bit sadly.

"Don't worry, Splinter will l let you stay here." Leo smiles to reassure her. Alex smiles back slightly with a nod.

"So I got a question for ya, Al." Casey states leaning on the side of the coach.

"What's up?" Alex answers with a confused face.

"Why aren't you freaking out about any of them? I mean their GIANT talking turtles." Casey makes motions with his hands as he stares at Alex. After hearing that the others looked at her curiously with them all thinking the same thing.

"Um... how do I explain this...?" Alex glances at all the eyes on her as she thinks on how to fraise this. "You guys are in my dimension, but you aren't real." she takes a deep breath and lets it flow. She looks around to see confused faces. "Um... you're a show. You know, like Space Hero's." she explains further.

"Dudes, that's just... ASWAME!" Mikey jumps up screaming to the roof.

"What is with all this noise?" Splinter, giant rat in a Japanese robe, comes out from his room with an irritated face as he walks over to the guys. "Who is this?" he asks more irritated as he spots Alex.

"My name is Alex and your sons saved me. It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Splinter." Alex slowly stands and gives a bow. Splinter gives a smile and nods in approval. After he sits down everyone explains what happened topside.

"You have been through a lot, Alex. Feel free to stay here as long as you need." Splinter looks at her with sympathetic eyes and a slight head bow.

"Thank you, Splinter." she gives a head bow.

"Hey! Hey! Are we popular?!" Mikey gets right in front of Alex with big excited eyes.

"Actually, yes. Everyone really likes you and a lot of girls want to date you guys." Alex answers smiling happily.

"Oooh YA~! Ladies dig Casey." Casey smiles proudly striking a pose.

"Sorry Casey. Not you, the turtles." Alex shakes her head with a bit of a grin. Casey's face looks stunned as he starts pouting while April and the guys laugh.

"Alright. It's time for everyone to rest. April, Casey we will see you later." Splinter commands. April gives a quick bow and heads out with the pouting Casey. "You boys should head to bed as well. I will take care of Alex." he looks at his sons.

"Yes Sensei. Night Alex." they bow to both of them and head off. Alex gives them a wave as she yawns.

"I hope this will be enough for you." Splinter pulls out a blanket and a pillow handing them to her.

"This is more than enough. Thank you." Alex takes them with a grateful smile.

"Have a good night's sleep." Splinter gives a quick head bow and heads to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3: [A Turtle Tactic Day]**

Alex runs in the shadows frantically with a panicked face. She races ahead with nothing but darkness insight her as the only light comes from her footsteps.  
'Mom?! Dad?! Tim!? Guys!?' She shouts in the echoing emptiness. 'WHERE ARE YOU!?' She searches franticly as all she hears is her echo. Giving up she falls to her knees and cries into her hands hopelessly.  
As she cries a tear hits the ground making it react like a ripple ring lighting up the ground. Alex looks up seeing an endless ocean, on which she is floating on top of.  
'Wh-where am I?' Alex stands up staring into the endless ocean as she turns around in a slow circle. As she turns around fully she sees another girl standing in front of her.  
The girl looks exactly like Alex, aside from her purple eyes and ninja clothes. Alex stares at her in shock while the girl stares at Alex seriously and mouths something, but Alex couldn't hear it.  
"Alex. Alex time to wake up." Splinter's voice echoes off the water. With those words the dream begins to fade last of all the girl, still mouthing something to Alex, as she vanishes in a bright light and Alex wakes up in the turtles layer. "Good morning Alex." Splinter nods to Alex as she starts waking up.

"O-Ohyao Gosaimasu..." Alex mumbles as she rubs her eyes sleepily.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Splinter heads to the kitchen as Alex folds the blanket.

"Let me help out." Alex heads to the kitchen as well.

"Should you be moving around?" Splinter looks over her worried.

"Please let me help. I've done nothing but sit on this couch for two weeks." Alex pleads with wide eyes. "Plus my ankle feels a lot better."

"Alright." Splinter smiles with a nod.

Splinter and Alex make; eggs, bacon, juice, and pancakes. Alex makes the pancakes with cinnamon and chocolate chips. She flips them in the air and catches them in the pane. After it is all made she goes to wake up the guys while Splinter sets the table. As the guys come out of their rooms they're all sleepy and sluggish as they go to the table and they all sit together.

"Wow Dudes! These pancakes are really good." Mikey's eyes widen as he grabs more.

"They really are." Donnie takes a bite. "Did you do something different Sensei?" he turns to Splinter, whom is sitting across from him.

"I did not. But maybe Alex did something different." Splinter shakes his head lightly and motions to Alex sitting next to him. Alex blushes as she sips her juice.

"You made them?! They're super good!" The guys all stare wide eyed.

"It's nothing special. Just chocolate chips and cinnamon." Alex blushes slightly as she takes a bite out of hers.

"Are you kidding me? These are so good." Leo takes another bite.

"So what are you guys up to today? Anything fun?" Alex blushes as she changes the topic.

"Well it's a free day. So I thought I'd work on the Shell Cells." Donnie finishes his juice.

"Working out." Raph grins with a fire in his eyes.

"Comic's Dudette." Mikey winks at Alex.

"I was thinking I'd just meditate." Leo takes a bite of the pancakes.

"Sounds good." Alex takes the dishes to the kitchen.

"Which one?" The guys all turn to face her.

"All of them." She answers with a smile. "I could start with helping Donnie, then working out with Raph, comics with Mikey, and then end with meditation with Leo." She washes the dishes.

"W-wait ALL of them?" Donnie and the others all look surprised.

"Why not? It'll be fun." Alex finishes the dishes and dries them.

After pouting away the dishes Alex heads to Donnie's lab. Donnie is already messing with the Shell Cell, trying to get the reception to be better as he tightens a few screws. Alex quietly sits beside him and just watches as he works.

"Okay… Now I need… Alex? When did you get here?!" Donnie looks up for something and sees her sitting there.

"About twenty minutes ago." Alex smiles as she glances at the clock.

"Why didn't you say something?" Donnie looks at her a bit shy and confused.

"I guess I didn't want to break your concentration." Alex gives a little shoulder shrug with a warm smile. Donnie grins showing his little tooth space. "What is it you need?" she glances at all the tools.

"Oh, um… a little mother board and a tiny wrench." Donnie goes back to his thoughts. Alex hands him the things needed one after another. After a few minutes more Donnie was done with the Shell Cells. "Um, here. This one is ours." He hands her one of seven shell shaped cellphones.

"For real?" Alex looks at it with wide eyes and a wider smile. Donnie nods shyly. "Thank you so much Donnie." she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek as she takes the Shell Cell.

"Um… It's not a big deal. I just thought this way we could keep in touch." Donnie blushes as he sheepishly.

"Well it means a lot to be." Alex smiles as she stares at her new cell.

After getting her new shell cell Donnie started working on something new and she heads to the dojo. As she gets to the dojo Raph is already working on a few moves. She very quietly moves to the tree and sits down, gym style, and watches him for a few minutes. Raph finally turns around seeing her there.

"Like what you see?" Raph winks jokingly flirting.

"I've seen better." Alex jokes as she stands up.

"Just wait until we spar, I'll show you a lot more moves." He says with a bit of a laugh as Alex and Raph go to the middle of the room.

"I look forward to it." Alex and Raph bow to one another.

The match starts with Raph throwing a straight punch at Alex. She blocks the punch and throws her own undercut punch, and Raph dodges it and tries to trip her with a sweeping kick. Alex jumps over the sweep kick doing a back flip landing on her feet.

'She's good.' Raph smiles with a fire in his eyes and charges towards her.

'This is fun.' Alex has a twinkle in her eyes as she continues to face against Raph.

The two of them continue the match, each of them is unable to land a hit on the other. Alex blocks his moves and Raph dodges her advances as well. Finally Raph was able to grab Alex's hand when she throw a punch, he then pulls her in and twists her hand behind her back.

"Give up?" Raph smirks talking in her ear as he hold her wrist tightly.

"Nope." Alex grunts as she steps on Raph's foot. As he lets go of her out of pain she trips him so he falls on his shell and she pins him down holding his hands to the ground.

"Nice move." Raph looks at his situation and then at Alex.

"Thanks. So do you give up?" Alex smiles down at him.

"Yeah, I give up." Raph sighs in defeat and frowning.

"Here, let me help you up." Alex stands and out stretches her hand for his. Raph takes it and stands up. The two of them go into the kitchen to get some water. Raph gets a bottle of water and tosses Alex another.

"So where did you learn those moves?" Raph takes a sip of his water.

"Well… I started taking karate after watching your guys show. I just kind of took to it quickly," Alex plays with the bottle. "But I'm better at hand to hand than with weapons." She takes a sip of her water.

"That's… pretty cool." Raph blushes a little as he looks at Alex and then the floor.

"Thanks." Alex smiles at him with a slight laugh.

"There you are!" Mikey come into the kitchen. "It's comic book time! Come on!" he takes Alex by the hand and pulls her off to his room.

A few minutes later in Mikey's room. Alex looks around the room and sees comics all over the floor along with action-figures over his bed.

"Wow. You have a lot of comic." Alex looks around the room in amazement.

"Yeah I do." Mikey looks at them in pride. "Oh hey! I think you'll like this one!" he picks up a comic and hands it to her.

"Thanks Mikey." Alex grins happily as she starts reading.

As they sit reading Mikey has a sparkle in his eyes that Alex can't help but smile at. He also tells her all about his action-figures; what their names are, powers, weaknesses, and what comics they are from. Alex watches him and can't help but think of her little brother and how excited he would be over all of this.

"Hey, you okay?" Mikey askes concerned as he sees Alex look like she's about to cry.

"It's nothing. I was just think of my little brother." Alex rubs her eyes as she tries to force a smile.

"You miss your family huh?" he asks with a bit of a sad face.

"Yeah, I do. But I'm also enjoying my time here." She smiles slightly and pats his head. "I think I'm going to find Leo now. See ya Mikey." She leaves with a smile but looks sad as she is out of his room.

Later on in the Dojo Alex is sitting on one of the high branches in the tree. She's just sitting spaced out as Leo comes in seeing her up there. He looks concerned as he sees her distant and sad expression.

"Hey! Looks like you beat me here!" Leo shouts up to her trying to act normal. "Ready for meditation?"

"Sure thing." Alex jumps down and faces him.

"Well let's get started," Leo and Alex sit on their knees. "Begin with closing your eyes and taking deep breathes. Let all your stress and worries melt away with every breathe." They inhale and exhale.

'I wonder how everyone is doing at home. How long have I been gone in that world?' Alex thinks as she continues to breathe deeply with her eyes closed. As she continued to breathe her eyes began to get heavy until she fell asleep.

"H… hey… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I was just wondering if something was bothering you." Leo asks with his eyes still closed. He waits for an answer but hears nothing.

'Guess she doesn't want to talk.' Leo sighs as he goes back to his meditation. Until he feels Alex's head land on his shoulder with some of her hair covering her face.

"A-Alex?" Leo opens his eyes a bit startled and flustered. As he looks he notices she's passed out. "You had a long day, huh? Sleep well Alex." He smiles at her sleeping face and brushes her hair to behind her ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH. 4 [The Truth Is…]**

"You had a long day, huh? Sleep well Alex." Leo smiles at her sleeping face and brushes her hair to behind her ears.

Later on that night Raph sees the two of them passed out on the dojo floor. Shaking his head with a sigh Raph picks up Leo carrying him on his back and moves Leo to his room and then goes back for Alex. Raph picks her up princess style careful not to wake her up.

'Her skin is so soft and she's really light.' Raph looks at her as he walks to the couch. Alex moves a bit in her sleep snuggling closer to his chest. 'Sh-she's warm too. Shake it off Raph.' He shakes his head as he gently places her on the couch and covers her with a blanket. Just as Raph takes a step back his foot lands on Mikey's skateboard and he falls forward. Luckily he places his hands on the couch fast enough that he didn't land on Alex, but was right above her.

"Damn you, Mikey. You need to watch where you p…" Raph mumbles under his breathe until he sees how close he is to Alex's face. Raph blushes as he notices he is inches away from her lips.

'Has she always had eyelashes this long? And her lips look… really soft.' He starts inching closer to her mouth slowly with a slightly red face as his heart starts beating faster. As he was just seconds away from kissing her,

"Raph…" Alex mumbles in her sleep making Raph freeze with wide eyes. "…stop picking on Mikey."

'Geez, is that really how you see me?' Raph sighs with a sweat drop over his head. Then he looks to see how close he is to her lips. Blushing like mad he quickly stands up flustered and runs to his room.

"Wh-what was I..? What's wrong with me? Don't I keep telling Don to give-up on April? Why would I..?" Raph huffs in his room red as a tomato with his hands over his lips. As he thinks back to how close he came to kiss her his heart beats faster. "Oh man. Why is my heart pounding so hard? Why can't I calm down?" he slides down his door to the floor holding his chest looking a mix of sad and confused.

Meanwhile in her dreams, Alex stands with her eyes closed in a place where there is just water as far as the eye can see. She slowly opens her eyes and then starts walking around on top of the water like she was walking on the side walk as she looks all around. Just then the girl that looks like her walks to meet her with a serious expression. The two meet in the middle with being just a foot apart, they stood in front of each other like reflections in a mirror.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Alex asks looking confused at this familiar face. Once again the girl moves her mouth with no sound coming out. "I can't hear you. What are you saying?" she explains to the strange girl.

Just then the girl moves her hand and her eyes begin to glow a deep violet as the water slowly begins to rise in droplets all around them. Alex watches this with wide eyes as she twirls happily and excitedly as she stare at all the water drops floating up to the sky like a revers rain.

"…Guardian…" Calls an unknown voice. Alex freezes for a secant and then slowly turns to the strange girl.

"What was that?" Alex turns to the girl with wide eyes.

"It's time Guardian. Awaken." The girl says seriously as she continues to levitate the water drops. Alex stares dumbfounded and confused. "Awaken and Decide." She moves her arm and the water drops freeze in place all around them like floating crystals.

"What do you mean? Decide what? And why are you calling me "Guardian?" Alex stares at her more confused.

"Time is running out. You most awaken and decide." Her eyes glow again as she points to Alex.

"I don't get it. What do you mean?" Alex shakes her head.

The next morning in the turtles lair in the swears in the morning, slightly cloudy and windy day. Alex wakes up on the couch, confused on how she got there she looks around still half asleep. Finally she gets up heading for the kitchen and breakfast, but then her new shell cell goes off due to a text from April.

Text;

Hey Alex! Want a girls' day? I figured we could meet up today and hit a few shops. What do you say?

'That sounds nice.' Alex sends her a text back saying she would meet her in a few minutes. Alex heads out of the living room at to the kitchen and writes a note for the guys.

Note;

Hey guys. I went out shopping with April. See you later on.

-Alex

A while later topside April and Alex meet up. The two of them go from store to store happily. Although Alex is having fun she can't help but think about the girl from her dreams and what she meant. Due to thinking about that April noticed her distant looks. After hours of shopping the two of them sit down at a café drinking hot-chocolate and eating pieces of chocolate cake with their bags by their feet.

"So are you having a good time?" April sips her hot-chocolate.

"Yup. I really need this, thanks April." Alex smiles happily at her.

"Are you sure? Because you seem out of it." April looks worried at Alex. Alex sighs revealing her guess is right. "Do you miss your family?"

"No. I mean yeah, but that's not it." Alex tries to explain and April looks at her relieved yet confused. "I've been having… this weird dream for a while now." She starts explaining as she rubs the side of her cup and looks worried.

"What's the dream about?" April looks concerned.

"Well… normally I'm running in the shadows… and then I end up in this place of water and a… a girl that looks like me, but with purple eyes and in a ninja outfit, shows up. But I can't hear what she's trying to tell me." Alex sighs as she explains and April listens to her wide eyed.

"That sounds rough." April goes to take a sip of her hot-chocolate but stops right before the cup touches her lips. "Wait, 'Normally?' So something changed?" April puts down the cup and looks at Alex intrigued and Alex nods slowly.

"This time… I was already in that world and the girl told me; 'Awaken and Decide.' She also called me 'Guardian.' Weird right?" Alex takes a sip of her hot-chocolate with a sigh.

"Yeah it is. I wonder what it could mean." April ponders as she finishes her piece of cake.

"I wish I know." Alex finishes her hot-chocolate with unsure and sad eyes.

"Hey I got an idea! Let's hit the movies. We can invite Irma and Casey. What do you say?" April smiles warmly at Alex as she pulls out her shell cell.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Alex smiles slightly as she nods.

Later on that day outside the movie theaters Casey looks annoyed as he stands next to Irma waiting for April. As he sees Alex with April Casey's face looks shocked and disappointed as he realizes this WASN'T a date. After a quick intro to Irma and Alex they head in to pick a movie. They decided on a Si-fi adventure and get their snakes then head into the movie. They all had fun, well aside from the pouting Casey in between Alex and Irma.

"That movie was great!" April shouts bursting through the theater doors. "I mean with the guy… and the space ship!" she continues excitedly.

"It was pretty good." Alex smiles happily as they start walking down the street.

"I want to know why they came on our date?" Casey points to Irma and Alex.

"Uh, hello. We're right here." Irma looks a little mad and Alex just stands their a bit confused.

"THAT'S the point!" Casey looks pissed with angry hand movements.

"Who said this was a…" April starts but then she gets dizzy holding her head.

"What's up?" Casey asks in a clamber tone.

"We're being watched." April looks around. While Irma looks thoroughly confused and Alex looks about as well as Casey.

"Let's split up and meet 'There.' I'll take Alex with me, plan?" Casey whispers to the two of them.

"Plan." The three of them dart off leaving a very confused Irma behind.

Casey and Alex run down the streets and cut into an alley way. Huffing the two of them look down the street and see no one. Casey grabs his bag of stuff from a fire escape and then Tigerclaw comes out of nowhere ready to pounce. The two of them manage to dodge his attack and start running again. The two of them run until they get to a roof top. Once there they realize they have nowhere to run or hide.

"You are mine." Tigerclaw slowly moves closer to them as Casey and Alex get ready to fight. "I shall take the girl with me to Master Shredder and YOU shall parish for what you did to me." He continues to move closer.

"Why does Shredder want her? And really dude, your still mad about that warm thing?" Casey glances at Alex and then at Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw, pissed off, runs and rams into Casey throwing him off the roof. Casey lands on a car and then on to the ground with a hard thump.

"Casey!" Alex starts running to the end of the roof. But her hand is grabbed hard by Tigerclaw.

"You will be coming with me. Master Shredder has been looking for you, Alex Moore." Tigerclaw starts pulling her along as Alex struggles to get free.

"I don't know how you know my name. But I'm not going with you." Alex tries to pull herself free with no success. Tigerclaw ignores her still pulling her along as she digs her heels into the roof top. "Let me go! I said… LET… ME… GO!" Alex growls as her eyes turn a glowing dark-purple. As she looks at Tigerclaw his hand releases her immediately.

'Now's my chance.' Alex runs down the fire escape and goes over to Casey to see if he's alright. Realizing he was breathing she gives a short sigh of relief. Then Tigerclaw jumps down from the roof just a few feet away from them.

"You WILL come with me girl." Tigerclaw growls as he moves closer.

"No I won't! You will leave us ALONE!" Alex's eyes, still a dark-purple, glow again as she moves her hand in a sweeping motion. As she did that Tigerclaw went flying down the alley and landed in a dump truck just before it started up to leave. As she watched him be driven away her eyes went back to normal and she lost all the energy in her body falling to her knees by the badly beaten Casey.

'W-what is this? Why can't I move? I… feel so sleepy.' Alex fights to keep herself awake as she reaches for Casey's shell cell. 'Got to… call the guys." She picks up the cell and hits Raph's number.

At the same time at the skating rink. Mikey mess around on the ice skating about, while Raph stud on the side lines staring at the ice thinking about last night. As he remembers how close he was to kissing Alex he blushes and then shakes his head to try and chase the though far away. Just then his shell cell rings with Casey's picture on the screen.

"Hey Casey. Where are you?" Raph answers with a clam tone.

"Raph… Help." Alex huffs into the cellphone.

"Alex?! Where are you?! What happened?!" Raph starts to panic as he hears Alex's tired and out of breathe voice.

"Tigerclaw attacked… Casey's hurt… And I… we're… in an… alley…" Alex sounds more and more tired until the shell cell clicks out with Alex passed with the shell cell in her hand.

"Alex!? Alex?! Hey!" Raph panics into the shell cell. "Mikey how are we going to find them?" Raph looks over at Mikey.

"Why don't we use are shell cells to triangulate their location?" Mikey smiles slightly at Raph.

"That's… actually a good idea." Raph looks at Mikey dumbfounded.

"You can find pizza delivery guys that way too." Mikey smiles stupidly.

The two of them get to the alleyway and see the two of them on the ground. Raph and Mikey check on them to see if their still breathing. After making sure they are alive Mikey puts Casey on his back and Raph caries Alex princess style.

"Let's get them to Splinter." Mikey lifts up a manhole cover and then jumps down.

'Please be okay Alex.' Raph looks down at Alex with worried eyes as they travel through the sewers.

As they get to the lair Mikey puts Casey on one end of the couch and Raph gently places Alex on another end of it. Splinter looks over Casey and Alex. Mikey and Raph wait impatiently for Splinter to say how they are.

"They will be alright." Splinter turns to his two sons with a slight smile and watches as they give a sigh of relief. "Casey will need some time to heal, but he'll be alright. And Alex passed out due to being tired." He walks to his room to get a first aid kit. As Splinter heads to his room Raph puts his cool hand on Alex's forehead.

'Cool. Why's it cool?' Alex thinks in a sleepy haze. 'Ah right, it must be one of the guys hand. I wonder who it is. It feels...' She wakes up slowly as she puts her hand on Raph's and sees he has a sad and worried expression on his face. 'Why does he look so sad?' she, still half asleep, blinks while looking at him.

"Hey Alex! You're awake!" Mikey cheers happily as he jumps up and down.

"Yeah." Alex tries to sit up but gets dizzy and almost falls. Raph catches her having her land on his shoulder.

"Y-you better not move around much." Raph blushes slightly as he sits her up and then lays her against the side of the couch.

"I guess you're right." Alex gives a slight laugh still half asleep. Raph gives a slight smile of relief at the sight of her smile. Just then Leo and Donny return with April and… Kairi.

"I don't believe this! In what world is it okay to bring the PRINCESS OF EVIL HOME?!" Raph gets pissed at the sight of her and yells at Leo.

"Casey?! Alex?! What happened?" April runs over to them worried.

"Tigerclaw beat them up. And YOU brought his partner in crime here!" Raph scowls at Leo and Kairi.

"Shredder lied to me! I'm not with him anymore." Kairi shouts with a seemingly sad face.

"I don't believe you. I bet she's leading Tigerclaw here right now." Raph glares at her and then back at Leo.

'Could she choose Splinter over Shredder? I'm not sure myself.' Alex thinks as she watches Leo and Raph continue to argue.

"Enough! What's going on out here?" Splinter comes out with a first aid kit and spots Kairi. "Niwa?" his eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Splinter." Kairi bows her head.

"April you treat Casey's wounds. N… Kairi, fallow me." Splinter hands over the first aid kit and then walks into the dojo. Kairi fallows staring up at the tree with amazement. "I kept very little from my old life. But this I will never give up my daughter." He hands her a pic of her mother and Splinter as a human.

"I… I don't believe it… you were telling the truth." Kairi's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, I thought you did believe it. If you didn't then… then what are you doing here?" Leo looks confused and Raph stares at her sharply.

"Father… what have I done?" Kairi begins to panic.

"For now you boys help Kairi lead away Tigerclaw. I will stay her with April to look after Alex and Casey." Splinter quickly gives them a plan as they head out into the living room.

"Before I go. Alex, Shredder is after your power. I don't know if you have any idea what it is, but that's why he wants you. Please stay safe from him." Kairi bows her head to Alex and then heads out with the turtles.

"Powers? What powers?" April looks confused as she sits on the edge of the couch.

"Well… The truth is… when Tigerclaw attacked I… I was kinda able to through him down the alleyway with a hand movement." Alex hesitates as she scratches the back of her head.

"H-how?" April stutters as both her and Splinter look shocked.

"I'm not sure. It just kind of happened." Alex shakes her head slightly.

"We will need to look into this more. But for now rest." Splinter strokes his beard in a thoughtful manner. Alex nods and closes her eyes again.

'I wonder how I did that.' Alex sighs as she starts to drift off and hears the sound of water dripping before falling asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5: Legend of the Pearl**

'I wonder how I did that.' Alex sighs as she starts to drift off and hears the sound of water dripping before falling asleep again.

A couple weeks later with the weather having hit the rainy season in New York topside. Alex is in Master Splinter's room trying to meditate with Master Splinter. Alex tries to meditate, but every time she closes her eyes she sees the girl with her face. Even if Alex is able to keep the girl out of her mind she then thinks about the fact she is in a new dimension, the fact she has a strong crush on Raph, or about how she doesn't know how long she has been gone in her dimension nor if her family is freaking out about where she is right now.

"Master Splinter, I can't do this." Alex gives a heavy sigh. "Every time I try to focus my mind goes wild." She looks at the ground with sad eyes.

"That is why you most do this. If you can calm your mind than you can solve this mystery." Splinter sighs.

'And how do I do that?' Alex sighs with defeat with looks a sad expression.

Splinter notices her expression. His face looks sad for a secant before he turns to her. "Why don't you take a break from this? You could go to the surface and have a girl day with April if you want." Splinter gives Alex a gentle smile as he pours himself some tea.

"You might be right. Thank you Master Splinter." Alex gives him a soft smile as she stands up and then gives him a slight bow before she goes to see what the guys are up too.

"I hope you are able to figure it out." Splinter whispers to himself as he stares at his tea a little concerned for Alex and these new found powers.

As Alex gets out into the main living area; she finds the guys chilling out with the TV on watching Space Hero's. The guys seem to be absorbed in their own worlds. Leo is watching the show and quoting different parts of it that he has memorized. Donny is working on some math equations in his note book. Mikey is reading one of his alien comic books. And Raph seems to be in his own world spaced out on the end of the couch staring of into the distance.

'Does Alex really just see me as the tough guy that bullies his brothers?' Raph stares off to the side with a slight sigh.

"Hey guys. Do you want to train for a while?" Alex walks over to them with a small smile on her face.

"I'm kinda to into this show right now." Leo doesn't even look away from the TV.

"Sorry, but I have to work on these equations. And after this I'm working on a new Retromutagan." Donny continues to scribble in his notebook and taps the pensile to his lips and then starts writing again.

"No can do dudett." Mikey looks up from his comic book and shakes his head slightly. "Today is alien comic book day. I can't stop until I get to the last volume." He then goes back to his comic book with his eyes glued to the pages.

"That's too bad. What about you Raph?" Alex looks a little disappointed and then looks over at Raph with hopeful eyes.

"What's up?" Raph looks over to her finally coming out of his daze.

"Do you want to hit the dojo and work out together?" Alex motions towards the dojo with a happy smile and hopeful eyes.

"Oh. Yeah sure." Raph looks at Alex and then to the side as he scratches under his chin a bit.

"Okay then. I'm just going to change my clothes, so I'll meet you in there." Alex smiles happily at him and then grabs some clothes to change into. Alex heads to the bathroom and changes into her workout clothes; a black sports bra, a loose rose-red T-shirt with the right sleeve is off the shoulder, black yoga pants, white sox, and white sneakers with red trim to them. After changing Alex looks at herself in the mirror to make sure everything is in its place as her face has a slight blush.

'Come on Alex, stop fidgeting. It's not like this is a date.' Alex gives her head a little shake as she takes a deep breathe to get ready to head for the dojo.

Meanwhile in the dojo Raph is hitting one of the punching bags. As he hits the bag he seems to space out again. Raph has no clue why he can't keep his mind on working out when he starts to think about Alex. He also can't seem to figure out why his heart pounds harder when he thinks about her.

'I wonder what she thinks about me.' Raph hits the bag with a bit of a spaced out expression.

"Hey Raph. Ready to work out?" Alex smiles warmly in the door way. Raph turns around to see Alex in her outfit.

"What are you wearing?" Raph blushes slightly as he stares at Alex in her outfit.

"What is something wrong with it?" Alex looks at her outfit confused by his reaction.

"It's not that." Raph shakes his head slightly. "It's just… you look… different." He blushes a little as he glances at Alex and then stares at the ground as he rubs the back of his head.

Alex watches his reaction and blushes a little herself. The two of them laugh at their own reactions and then start warming up. The two of them do; fifteen jumping jacks, ten push-ups, ten sit-ups, and fifteen crunches. After their warm ups the two of them bow to one another getting ready to spare each other.

"Ready to get started?" Raph gives Alex a little wink with a smirk.

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing." Alex gives a little laugh as she winks at Raph playfully.

The two of them begin to spar. The both of them dodge each other's strikes as they make a new move for the other. The match continues with Raph throwing a straight punch at Alex. She blocks the punch with her left wrist and then Alex throws an uppercut punch. Raph dodges it and tries to throw her off balance with a right leg upper strike kick. Alex jumps out of the way with what looks like a belle twirl.

'This is as much fun as always.' Raph smiles happily with a fire in his eyes as he charges towards her.

'He's still the best sparring partner I've ever had.' Alex eyes seem to sparkle brightly as she continues to fight against Raph.

The two of them continue the match. Both of them is unable to land a hit on the other. Alex blocks his moves and Raph dodges her advances as well. Alex tries to trip Raph by trip kicking him. Raph jumps over the kick and tries to land a jump kick on Alex. Alex blocks his kick with both her arms blocking her face with them in an X shape with her wrists. Raph tries to land a punch with a three punch combo. Alex moves back enough that she is able to avoid his punches. As she is moving back Alex trips over the edge of the mat falling to the ground back first. Her falling over so quickly causes Raph, whom is close to her, to fall as well landing on top of her with his hands on either side of her head. Alex is pinned down underneath him. The two of them stare at one another, both of their faces are slightly red, unable to move.

"So~ I guess this means you win. Huh Raph?" Alex breaks the silence with a little laugh.

"I guess so." Raph gives a slight chuckles as he smiles down at her. Raph gets up first. "Here. Let me help you up." He holds his hand out for hers.

"Thanks." Alex takes his hand and stands up.

The two of them head for the kitchen. Once they are in the kitchen Raph gets them each a water bottle. Raph tosses Alex a water bottle. Alex catch the bottle and starts drinking some of it to cool down. The two of them start chatting as they cool down with their waters standing in the kitchen.

As they stand there talking Alex's Shell Cell goes off with Aprils face on it. Alex talks to April for a few minutes and the two of them decide to meet up in a little while at her house. Alex says by to Raph as she heads to the shower to rinse off the sweat and change her clothes. Once she is clean she changes into; a red and black plaid shirt, loose blue jeans, white sox, and red sneaks. After changing she leaves with a big blue umbrella heading topside.

Topside the rain comes down pretty hard as the sky is a dark gray color. Alex heads to April's house quickly as she tries to not get drenched on the way. As she heads to April's house Alex's thoughts start drifting to what happened with Raph and how she wishes she knew how he felt about her along with if she is stock in the dimension. But once her thoughts hit that territory she begins to wonder about her dimension and how her family could be worrying about her being gone right now.

"Hey Alex. Are you okay?" April meets her at the door and seems concerned as April notices Alex's distant expression.

"I'm sorry. I was just… thinking about… about my family." Alex looks really sad as she tries to smile at April.

April hugs Alex. After giving Alex a hug they head into the house and up to April's room. April tells Alex that her dad is out of the house and that they can do whatever they feel like doing. The two of them just act like girls for a while; they do each other's nails, brush their hair and try new hair styles, and they eat pizza and drink soda while talking about right about anything on April's bed.

"So you can't seem to meditate?" April takes a bite out of her cheese pizza.

"Yeah. And I can't figure it out." Alex sighs feeling a little defeated as she sips her grape soda.

"Maybe you just need to find the right way to relax." April ponders and then looks over at her CD player. "Why don't we try music?" she walks over to her CD player and start to kick out a CD.

"I guess it can't hurt." Alex finishes her soda. April picks out a CD that plays slightly soft music and then heads back to her bed.

"Alright. Now close your eyes and take a deep breathe." April closes her eyes and breathes deeply. Alex does the same reluctantly. "Then take smaller breathes and with each breathe feel yourself drifting away."

Alex takes deep slow breathes. As she does this she feels like her body feels slightly heavy. 'April this isn't working I'm falling asl…' Alex opens her eyes to see she is sitting in the water place she has woken up in so many times before. 'It… worked?' she stands up stunned as she looks around.

"Alex? Alex you there?" April moves her hand in front of Alex's, passed out while sitting up, face. "I guess it worked." April looks a little pleased with herself as she stares at her zoned out friend.

'Girl! Where are you?! We need to talk! Girl?!' Alex moves around on top of the water shouting out into the endless sea.

'Guardian. What are you going here? What is it you want?' the girl shows up next to Alex out of nowhere.

'I have questions for you. For starters who are you? What's your name?' Alex stares at the mirror like girl with curiosity.

'I have no name. Or at least I do not have one anymore. I have not needed one for quite a few millennium.' The girl shakes her head slightly giving no sign of feeling one way or another about it.

'No name? Then I guess I can give you one. How about… Crystal?' Alex ponders for a moment and then turns to the girl with a smile slightly proud of herself.

'Crystal? That sounds nice.' Crystal smiles slightly at this. Alex smiles as well happy she could give the girl a name she liked. 'You said you have other questions for me. What are they Guardian?' Crystal is back to her poker face as she stares at Alex.

'Why do you keep calling me 'Guardian?' Where do you come from? Why do I have these powers?' Alex seems really confused and desperate for answers.

'You know the answer to these questions.' Crystal keeps her poker face.

'No I don't!' Alex grabs Crystal's arm. 'Please tell me. What's going on?' Alex looks really sad as she stares Crystal in the eyes.

'You know the answer. You have heard the story many times.' Crystal looks at her with calm eyes and a gentle voice.

'Story? What st…' Alex seems confused for a secant and then looks shocked. 'THAT STORY?!' Alex's eyes widen with shock. Crystal nods with a slight grin and then she taps Alex on the head causing her to wake up.

"Alex?! You okay?! You've been out for three hours!" April looks at her really worried.

"I'm okay. And I… I've got my answers." Alex smiles slightly at April as she looks a little reflective. "Come on, we've gotta go tell the guys." Alex takes April by the hand and gets ready to head out.

"Wait what did you find out? Alex?" April seems curious as they head out into the down pouring rain.

As they walk through the sewers Alex reflects back to when she was a kid. As she thinks back the 'STORY' plays through her head as clear as day. April walks close by behind her, still very curious about what had happened in those three hours. Finally they get to the lair. Alex gets everyone to sit in the main living area.

"What is it you have to tell us Alex?" Master Splinter seems very curious yet calm as he sits on the couch with his sons and April.

"Okay. So my family has this weird tradition and with it comes a story. I… I always thought it was just a story. A fun thing to explain why our family does this odd thing." Alex starts as she walks back and forth trying to figure how to explain this.

"What's up dudett?" Mikey chimes a little confused on what's going on.

Alex stops in the middle of the room and takes a deep breathe. "The story goes like this; Once there was a clan of ninja that were taught by a water dragon. This clan protect the dragon and its sleeping siblings of the other elements, this is until the day a ship of Americans came. One American sailor fell for one of the ninja woman and the American was hurt protecting her. To save his life the ninja girl took him to the dragon and the dragon saved him by putting its life force in him. Before the dragon died it turned into a purple pearl and told the ninja girl to leave with the man to protect both of them. It is said that every first born in the family has the potential to have the same powers of the dragon, so every first born is given the pearl once the previous guardian is unable to keep it safe or after the guardian comes to the game of fifty." Alex tells the story trying to explain it as best as possible. The others all stare wide eyed with their mouths hanging down in shock.

"So this is where your powers come from." Master Splinter seems intrigued as he strokes his beard.

"What about the pearl? Where is it?" April's eyes seem to sparkle as she smiles sitting at the edge of the couch.

"My dad has it. He's the last guardian and he doesn't turn fifty for a few more years." Alex rubs the back of her head giving a little smile.

"Well now you know where it comes from and can work on controlling it." Leo chimes in giving a little smile. Alex looks over to see all of the guys grinning with their eyes closed giving a thumbs up to her. Alex smiles at this and tears up a little knowing that she has friends she can count on to help her with this.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH. 6: Plan 10**

"Okay. So my family has this weird tradition and with it comes a story. I… I always thought it was just a story. A fun thing to explain why our family does this odd thing." Alex starts as she walks back and forth trying to figure how to explain this.

"What's up dudett?" Mikey chimes a little confused on what's going on.

Alex stops in the middle of the room and takes a deep breathe. "The story goes like this; Once there was a clan of ninja that were taught by a water dragon. This clan protect the dragon and its sleeping siblings of the other elements, this is until the day a ship of Americans came. One American sailor fell for one of the ninja woman and the American was hurt protecting her. To save his life the ninja girl took him to the dragon and the dragon saved him by putting its life force in him. Before the dragon died it turned into a purple pearl and told the ninja girl to leave with the man to protect both of them. It is said that every first born in the family has the potential to have the same powers of the dragon, so every first born is given the pearl once the previous guardian is unable to keep it safe or after the guardian comes to the game of fifty." Alex tells the story trying to explain it as best as possible. The others all stare wide eyed with their mouths hanging down in shock.

"So this is where your powers come from." Master Splinter seems intrigued as he strokes his beard.

"What about the pearl? Where is it?" April's eyes seem to sparkle as she smiles sitting at the edge of the couch.

"My dad has it. He's the last guardian and he doesn't turn fifty for a few more years." Alex rubs the back of her head giving a little smile.

"Well now you know where it comes from and can work on controlling it." Leo chimes in giving a little smile.

Alex looks over to see all of the guys grinning with their eyes closed giving a thumbs up to her. She smiles at this and tears up a little with a smile knowing that she has friends she can count on to help her with this. The rest of the day is spent celebrating Alex fining out her powers origin. About a month has gone by since Alex found out where her powers came from. She is having so much fun with the guys that her mind hardly ever thinks about how and when she'll get home. Most nights they patrol the streets while during the day they training in the dojo. Although most of the training is fun, the one thing that seems to get to her is trying to use her powers.

It is a warm sunny summer day topside with people hustling and bustling around. Everyone seems to be enjoying the nice day as they pass by Green Wood Café, where April and Alex are at. The two of them are sitting outside at one of the umbrella tables. They laugh and chat as they drink some lemonade while eating some food; April has chicken fingers and fries while Alex has a plain cheese burger and curly fries.

"So how is power training going?" April glances over at Alex as she sips her lemonade.

"Not so great." Alex sighs a bit defeated as she munches on her fries. "I can't seem to get a hold of it. I either can't make it work at all or… I over do it." She looks sad as she eats more of her fries.

"Hey, you didn't even know you had powers until a month ago. Give yourself some time." April smiles warmly at Alex as she dunks her chicken in ketchup.

"Your right. Thanks April." Alex gives a small smile over to her as she takes a bite out of her burger.

"Anytime." April gives a small wink over to Alex.

The two of them laugh and joke for a little while longer as they eat their lunch. The two of them spend the day going shopping and to the movies. They have fun having a fellow girl to hang out with and can talk to about the turtles. They also find it fun to have someone around that has similar taste in clothes and music. After hours of fun the two of them head back to the guys place and begin training in the dojo.

While they train Mikey faces against Donny in weapons training. At the same time Raph is going against Leo in hand to hand combat. As the guys train in one secession of the dojo, Splinter helps the girls try to work on their powers through deep breathing and focusing their energies. While trying to use their abilities April seems to have an easier time than Alex. April is able to use her sixth sense to avoid Splinters attack while Alex tries to stop him on her own, but nothing happens.

"I can't do it." Alex sighs feeling defeated as she sits on the matted floor.

"What's up Alex?" Raph walks over to her with his brothers.

"I can't get. I can't get my powers to work." Alex sighs looking up at them.

"Sure you can. It's just going to take some time." Donny smiles at her as he pats her shoulder.

"Yeah Dudett. Just take it easy." Mikey smiles widely with a wink.

"But I…" Alex looks at the ground sadly.

'I'm the first in my family to have them. I don't want to let anyone down.' Alex clenches her fists slightly.

"Give yourself some time. No one gets it right away." Leo kneels down to be at her eye level with a small warm smile.

"Yeah, alright. Thanks guys." Alex smiles back at him as she stands up. Leo smiles happy she's trying again. Raph is happy she gets up but is a bit mad that it's because of what Leo said.

"We're heading out on petrol now Master Splinter." Leo and his brothers give a small bow to Splinter.

"Be safe my sons." Splinter bows back.

"Try to stay out of trouble guys." Alex gives a little laugh.

"We will." The four of them answer as they head out.

"Now then, try again Alex." Splinter turns to her ready to attack.

"Right Sensei." Alex bows to him and gets ready to move again.

Once again Alex starts practicing her fighting with Splinter as April sits next to the tree watching as she takes a break. As they work on the fighting moves they move to weapons and finally get to her powers. Alex struggles for a minute but then she was able to put a water barrier around herself. The barrier is wobbly and Alex is struggling to keep it up, shown clearly by her eyes swapping from her blue to the purple rapidly, but she's holding it up.

"Rad. Since when has Al been able to do that?" Casey points to the wobbly bubble with an impressed smile.

"Casey! Get out of here. You're going to…" April tries to get him to go. Too late, Alex's concentration is gone and the barrier falls apart into a water rim around Alex as she sits on the ground huffing.

"My bad." Casey rubs the back of his head with a goofy and slightly repenting grin.

"No, I don't think Alex could have kept the barrier up any longer." Splinter walks over to help Alex up.

"I don't think I could have gone any longer either." Alex huffs as she takes Splinter's hand and stands up.

"But her, you managed to make a barrier and held it for almost two minutes. That's a lot better." April claps as she looks over to the clock.

"Thanks April." Alex smiles over at her.

"Why don't you go take a break with Casey and April will finish her training for the day." Splinter gives a small pleased smile.

"Yes Sensei." Alex gives a small bow and then leaves with Casey.

The two of them head to the living room and watch some TV. As they sit their Casey goes crazy over some scenes with his favorite characters in them. Seeing this makes Alex can't help but laugh since he reminded her of her little brother, Tim, during his favorite shows. As Casey is trying to get Alex to stop laughing April finishes her training and walks over to them as the guys come in with what looks like a tied up and head bagged Raph.

"Krang." Raph mutters in a voice that isn't his.

"Why did you guys tie up Raph?" Alex looks over to them in surprise and also worried about Raph.

"What is going on here?" Splinter seems confused as he comes into the living room.

"Long story. But Raph got his mind swapped with that of a Krang." Leo explains has him and the other gently place Raph down on the ground.

"Release Krang now and Krang will spare that which is your lives." Raph speaks like a robot in a Krang voice.

"T-that's too funny." Casey laughs uncontrollably.

"Leonardo explain, NOW!" Splinter grabs Casey's ear slightly and stares at his son with scolding eyes.

"Um…" Leo stares at the ground not wanting to answer. A short while later they all look at the Krang-a-fide Raph.

"There has to be a way to get him back." Alex stares at Raph with sad eyes.

"Exactly. We have to go back for his mind." Leo and the others get ready to rush out.

"Wait." Splinter commands making them all freeze. "You most have passions. It was Raphael's impassions that got him into this mess."

"So what are we supposed to do?" April seems worried as she looks over to Splinter.

"A solution will arise. You must wait and…" Splinter starts as they hear a beeping sound coming from Don's lab. They all head over there too curious to not go.

"It's the Krang communication orb." Don looks at it with curiosity. "It hasn't been active in months." Don types on his computer as the other gather around it.

"Donny, it's me Raph." A Krang, speaking in Raph's voice, looks into a camera on a Krang ship. "I'm stock on a Krang body inside the Tecnal Drown. You gotta believe me." He looks at everyone as his arm twitches. Casey starts laughing uncontrollably again, but then April and Alex elbow him in stomach shutting him up.

"Wait a minute, how do we know you're REALLY Raph?" Mikey stares at the screen trying to seem serious. Everyone else looks at him a bit surprised he has made a good point.

"Mikey if you don't shut up I'll punch you the moment I get my body back!" The Raph speaking Krang snares glaring at Mikey.

"It's him." Leo nods to the others as they seem to nod in agreement.

"Anyway, you guys gotta get here quick. Their getting the machine ready to fire at all the world leaders." Raph sighs calming down a bit.

"We're on our way Raph." Leo nods to him. Raph hangs up and the others get ready to leave.

They all get in the Turtle Sub heading for the Tecnal Drown. The guys look a bit tired since they have to peddle for the sub to get there. Alex and April watch the Krang Raph while Don directs the sub. When they finally get close to the Tecnal Drown they have to first get away from New York's own Sea Monster, not under attack though, the monster seems to have a crush on the sub. The guys have the sub give it a little shock and then they head into the Tecnal Drown.

Once they get in to the Tecnal Drown they meet up with the real Raph, but they also lose track of the Krang Raph at which point an alarm begins to sound. All of them rush to where the mind swap machine is. Once they get there they meet even more Krang. With all those Krang is the Raph Krang

"Get ready everyone." Leo pulls out his swords.

Everyone gets ready to fight. As the fight starts Raph faces his own body while Donny heads over to the machine in order to give Raph his body back while the others fight the Krang. While fighting April and Casey get swapped to each other's minds. Casey found it cool but April isn't happy. Donny quickly fixes that but he can't see to lock on the Krang Raph. The others continue to fight, Alex stays near April to give support. The fight continues but Raph runs into a problem, he can fight the Krang, but he can't hit his own body without causing harm to it.

"Donny you have to swap my mind back!" Raph looks over to Donny at the machine.

"I can't get a lock on him!" Don taps the buttons and gives his head a shake.

"Then… Alex!" Raph fights himself and glances over to her. "Alex use your powers to hold my body still!"

"I… I can't do that! I have problems just making a barrier. To do that…" Alex fights a few Krangs with shaking eyes.

"Alex! You can do it! I believe in you!" Raph looks at her and gives a nod as he fights himself.

Alex nods and closes her eyes to take some deep breathes. As Alex tries to gain control of her powers April and Casey keep her safe. While she is meditating Don is getting the machine ready and the other get rid of most of the Krang. A few minutes later her eyes turn dark-purple as she stops the Krang Raph from moving.

"Now Donny! I don't know how long I can hold him!" Alex strangles to keep him from moving.

"On it!" Don types as fast as he can and then zaps Raph and the Krang.

As the two of them are zapped Alex loses her hold over Raph's body. Once she loses her hold Alex loses her footing, April catches Alex. After Raph regains his body Don rigs the machine to blow and they all head out to the sub. Once in the sub they head back to the lair. At the lair everyone celebrates Raph being back and Alex being able to take control of her powers. They all dance and joke around with one another in the dojo. Raph leans against the wall on his own and Alex heads over to him.

"Hey Raph, thanks for believing in me." Alex smiles at him.

"I… it was nothing. I mean, I know you could do it." Raph blushes a little as he looks at the ground.

"Well, it mean a lot to me." Alex blushes a little as she kisses Raph on the cheek. Raph's eyes widen as he freezes in place. "Thank you." She whispers as to him as she heads back to everyone. Raph touches his cheek with his face almost as red as his mask with his heart beating really quickly.


End file.
